Hunters of Paradise
by Hunter of Shadows
Summary: Raven is an average wolf that lives disguised as a human in a large town surrounded by woods. She doesn't need other wolves and they don't need her. But both those things may change when Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe come to the town in search of Cheza. Now she is being hunted by her past and things that lurk in the dark. TsumexOC Please review! Thanks!
1. A Memory

_**Hey guys! This is my first Wolf's Rain Fan fiction. I'm using my character Raven. She is the calm, and not bubbly original character. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of their characters. I only claim rights to the plot and Raven.**_

~Wolf's Rain~

Hunger I could handle, pain I could take, harsh words were nothing to me, loneliness is what I welcomed, but this? This was going to kill me! The annoying little runty wolf I found in the woods would not shut up! He kept talking about the other wolves he was traveling with, Kiba, Tsume and Hige. "Hey kid! Shut up!" I growled at him, and watched his face crumble.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be your friend." He said softly and looked away.

"I don't need friends" I mumbled then growled, "Once we get to the town scram. Go find your pack and get lost."

"O-ok, thanks for taking me, I got kinda lost." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head as I frowned at him and kept walking. Soon after the town came into sight and Toboe started to sniff then perked up and started running to the town. He turned around and looked at me, "Hey, what's your name?"

"If I tell you will you leave?" he nodded quickly, "It's Raven, now get lost."

"Thanks Raven!" he smiled then ran off.

~Wolf's Rain~

I entered the town at night hoping I wouldn't run into those other wolves. The town was pretty large, there were tall skyscrapers in the center for the richer people and the government officials. The further you went from the center the smaller the buildings got. The whole town was surrounded by a thick forest, and under it were many tunnels. The streets were currently disserted of people, but in the morning it would be filled with vendors, people, dogs, children, and chances to get food. For now I needed to find an ally to sleep in. A light drizzle had started and I knew it could pour at anytime.

I walked around letting my disguise drop and padded to a covered ally. I circle myself twice and lay down. I don't know why I still circle before sleeping; I guess it's just a habit I got from all those times my mother made me do it when I was a pup. I looked around once before closing my eyes and falling into another dream.

~In the Dream~

I opened my eyes to see my mother. She was an all black wolf with green eyes and a spot on white on each ear tip. "Good morning Raven." She licked my head. "You are such a cute pup," she smiled lightly, "Your friend is under the tree. Why don't you go play with him?"

"Ok mom!" I barked then ran to the tree, but no one was there, "Hello, Tsume?" I looked behind me to see the gray pup running at me smiling. He pounced on me and we rolled around laughing. He ended up pinning me to the ground while smiling.

"I win!" he boasted loudly as I struggled to get free. "I'm the alpha! Now you have to listen to me!"

"Do not!" I yelped, "Get off! You're hurting me Tsume!"

"Say I'm the alpha and I will." He smirked.

"Never!" I gasped then squeaked when someone picked him off of me.

"You can't be the alpha yet Tsume," my father, a white wolf, with icy blue eyes, and black paws said. "So far I'm the alpha, but when you're older you might be."

Tsume perked up and stood up tall, "Of course I will! I'm going to be the strongest, fastest, and best looking leader ever!" he said as I rolled my eyes. "And me and Raven will be friends forever!"

~Wolf's Rain~

Why do I keep having dreams about that wolf? What was his name again? After every dream the name slips away. No matter how hard I try to hold on to it, it always fades from my mind. Is it even a dream, or is it a memory? The only thing I remember from my past is the face of my mother and father, and a couple of memories. I sat up and shook myself, then looked around and put up my disguise. It was time to find something to eat; the vendors would set up soon. I could already smell the meat the butcher was putting up.

I stood up and started walking when I heard something that made me pause. It was the sound of a metal scraping a wall. I peered around the edge and saw the butcher taking a gun out of his store and set it on the counter of the wooded stall he used some days. Things just got more complicated, he must have finally figured out someone, ok it was me, was stealing from him. I walked past him and he rested his hand on the gun. I moved across the street and sat down. Now I had to wait till he was distracted with customers then I could move in. People were slowly filling the street; it was only a matter of time.

~Wolf's Rain~

The pack of boys were moving through the crowded streets. "So you found a girl wolf? And you didn't bring her back!?" Hige whined.

"She seemed really lonely and sad. She said she doesn't need friends." Toboe said softly, as Tsume scoffed. "_Sounds like me."_ He thought. "Look there she is!" Toboe exclaimed.

The pack looked over to see a girl. She had dark black hair that ended at her shoulder blades, it fell in light waves around her face. She was slender, but well muscled and lightly tanned. Her eyes were a beautiful ice blue that stood out in the crowd. Behind the mask of humanity she was definitely a wolf. She was a black wolf with a white star on her left shoulder. On her right side was a long gash that went from about her third rib to her hind leg. She had the same ice blue eyes that were currently gazing at a butchers shop and hadn't noticed them. "_She's beautiful." _Tsume thought as something tugged in his chest. "_She looks so familiar."_


	2. First Sight

_**Hey! It's the second chapter ooooooooof Hunters of Paradise. The last chapter was the intro so it was short. Hopefully the chapters will be longer, as long as the ideas keep coming! This Chapter is when things really start getting complicated and interesting. ENJOY! XD**_

_**I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of their characters. The plot of this story will not be seen in any of the episodes or manga's. I only claim rights to Raven and the plot.**_

~Wolf's Rain~

"Wow, she's hot!" Hige drooled but stopped staring when Tsume snapped at him. "Ow! What was that for?"

Tsume blinked, "Sorry, it's just something about her. . ." He shook his head then glared at them and crossed his arms. "Forget it." he said gruffly.

"We need to find Cheza," Kiba said, "Let's get going."

Toboe whined, "But Kiba, we've been looking for a week now, I'm hungry and tired. Can't we rest in this town for a while?"

"He has a point, we can't help her if we have no strength left." Hige pointed out. "and I'm hungry." Suddenly there was a loud bang with a yelp right after it. The boys turned and saw the she-wolf running off with a large piece of meat, and limping. The butcher was yelling obscenities at her and aiming his gun at her again. Tsume's eyes narrowed and he dashed at her. He ran into her, effectively knocking her off balance and landing on top of her.

Behind him Kiba had taken the butchers gun away and threw it on top of a building. The butcher continued his yelling, but he could no longer harm anyone with the gun.

~Wolf's Rain~

I was running away with the meat when someone ran into me, knocking me over. He protectively put his hand under my head so it wouldn't crash into the ground. I looked up to see a tan man with grey-white hair, sunglasses, and an x-shaped scar on his chest. I looked down and found him wearing black leather. He was quite attractive, which made me blush red. My blush grew darker when I realized he was a wolf also. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled trying to cover up my blush.

"That man was aiming at you again! I just saved your life!" he replied back angrily, "You could at least be thankful!" He got off me and brushed himself off, I stood up also but my leg gave out and I fell with a yelp. He offered a hand, which I promptly refused and looked to see the runt from yesterday running to me. A crowd had gathered around me so he had to push though them.

"Raven! Are you ok?" he asked worriedly looking at the blood pouring from my back, left thigh.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, "I told you to get lost!" I tried getting up again, and stood shakily for a minute before grabbing the meat and jumping to a roof. When I landed my leg slipped and I ended up being sprawled out, and groaning. My vision was slowly turning black. _"Must be the blood loss."_ I thought weakly until I sunk into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

~Wolf's Rain~

I was a young wolf, maybe a year and a half old. "Hey Raven!" I heard Tsume's voice behind me and turned to look at him. "You want to go hunt with me?" he said as he brushed up against me and licked my cheek.

"Sure, can we hunt something small?" I replied blushing lightly, I still wasn't use to him showing me this kind of affection. "Like a small deer?"

"If you want to hunt a deer then of course we can." He smiled then sniffed the air and darted off, I followed him closely sniffing for food. He suddenly stopped and growled. "Raven, get back" I took a fighting crouch and sniffed the air, it was humans. They were close, to close. "Run back and tell our parents."

"No Tsume, I'm staying here with you!" I whispered harshly.

"Go. Back. Raven." He growled and spun around when I shook my head no. "Raven please. I care about you to much. I don't want anything to happen to you," he licked me, "I promised myself that I would never let anything happen to you. Please just go back." His eyes pleaded with me.

"O-okay." I was stunned by what he told me. "But don't do anything stupid, they may just be here walking or lost." He nodded and I ran off.

I ran back to where our parents were to find humans there too. I paused and looked around for the other wolves. I spotted a crate with two green eyes looking out of it, my mother. Once I spotted it two male humans picked it up and put it in a vehicle. There were six other crates on it, each with wolves in them. They were taking my family! I was about to rush out when my father saw me and stopped me with his eyes. He shook his head no then nodded to the woods. He wanted me to leave them. Leave them and run away, leave them to the humans.

I was no coward so I darted out and bit the closest human's leg. He cried out in pain and fell, grabbing his knife. The wolves in the crates started barking at me to run, to give up. I sunk my fangs in to his shoulder and started tearing into his back with my claws. He took his knife and reached out to stab me but I jumped away. He started to get up but I jumped back to him, biting his neck and effectively killing him. I looked up with blood covering my muzzle and panting. I started walking to the cages my family was trapped in when two humans came at me from both sides. I jumped up to avoid the two males, and landed to the left of them then growled. They both held knives in their hands; they were long blades that would do plenty of damage.

One of them lashed out at me so I jumped over him, at the same moment the other human moved in. He slashed at me and because I was in the air I couldn't dodge. The knife connected with my right side, and slide down to my hip. I howled in pain as my side felt like fire. I crashed into the ground and skidded to a halt, the blood seeping from me. I heard the others whine but the sounds were growing softer.

I faintly heard a human say, "Leave her, she won't be any good to us. Oh and give her the shot."

"Which shot?"

"The one that takes her memory, I doubt she'll survive but give it to her anyway." I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck and whimpered softly. Soon after I heard the rumble of the vehicle and the calls of my family. Everything was growing dark and the last thing I heard was the howl of Tsume.

~Wolf's Rain~

Raven had been twitching in Tsume's arms ever since he picked her up. After she jumped to the roof the other wolves followed her. She was knocked out, so Tsume picked her up and started jumping to other roof tops. They got to the forest and he gently laid her in his lap. "Kiba go find something to wrap her leg with." He barked and Kiba soon left with narrowed eyes.

"Will she be okay?" Hige asked softly as Toboe peered over his shoulder.

Tsume grunted and looked at her bloody leg. "Hige come hold her down. I need to get the bullet out." He laid her down and watched as Hige held down her arms. He then moved to her leg, "Toboe hold her right leg." The runt did as he was told. Tsume then held her left leg and pushed his fingers into the flesh. Raven jerked wildly and whimpered, the sound made Tsume freeze. _"That sound tears at my heart! What's going on, why do I feel so protective of her?" _he thought.

"Tsume! Hurry up!" the sound of Hige's frantic voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he pulled the bullet out. Raven stilled then jerked upright causing Hige to yelp and jump back in surprise. She was panting and her eyes were slightly crazed. Tsume instinctively went to go hug her but stopped when he realized what he was about to do, and crossed his arms. Kiba returned with cloth and started to wrap it around her leg. She winced but was other wise silent.

"Are you ok Raven?" Toboe asked her.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks." She said while trying to get up. She stood but quickly fell with a cry of pain. Kiba helped her up, to which he received a glare from her. "I'm fine," she tripped and ended up leaning on him.

"You should stay with us for awhile. That way you have a pack to help you." Toboe said while smiling. "It'll be fun! She can stay, right Kiba? Tsume?"

Kiba nodded slowly, "We still have to find Cheza though." He sighed, "But I guess we can rest for a day or two." Toboe turned to Tsume excitedly.

"Yeah, fine. What's one more wolf?" Toboe's face lit up and turned to Raven.

"What makes you think I want to be in your pack?" she said flatly. "I can take care of myself just fine." His face crumbled, "But fine, I'll come along." His face lit up and he jumped up smiling. "Is he always like this?" she groaned.


	3. Cheza

**Hey Readers! Thank you for all your support. Sorry for taking so long! I had writers block! Reviews are welcomed and wanted. Now it's time fooooooor Hunters of Paradise! There is a two day time skip so Raven is healed and the pack is on their way to find Cheza. I'm open to any ideas if you want to PM me. I'm trying to make each chapter at least 1,500 words. I know that's not a lot, but hey short chapters are posted quicker! XD Hope you enjoy, if so review!**

**I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of their characters. The events in this story will not happen in the manga or the anime. I only claim rights to Raven and the plot.**

~Wolf's Rain~

It had been two days since I was shot by the butcher. Two days since I had that awful nightmare about the humans and that wolf. What was his name? Why can't I remember his name when I wake up? Was the nightmare a memory? Or something my mind made up to fool with me? "Raven hurry up!" Kiba's call startled me out of my thoughts, as I ran with an ever so slight limp.

"You're leg looks a lot better Raven. Do you feel okay?" Tsume asked. I could have sworn there was a note of nervousness in his voice, but it was too quick for me to tell.

"I'm fine, thank you. If you don't mind me asking, who is Cheza?" I tried to cover the jealousy in my voice. They were all looking for some girl. I don't know why I cared, but the thought of Tsume caring deeply about someone else stung. He looked to me so I turned my face away.

"She's the Flower Maiden." Kiba spoke. "She is going to lead us to Paradise."

"She's amazing!" Toboe piped in, "and really pretty too!" Tsume snorted softly.

"She smells like lunar flowers," said Hige, "we have to follow the scent to find her. Do you smell her?" I sniffed the air, there was a faint scent of a flower. But I've never smelled a lunar flower so I wasn't sure. "We have to follow it, to find Cheza."

"Why do we have to find Cheza? Why is she so important? She isn't even a wolf."

"She is everything, she will show us the way to paradise." Kiba remarked.

"I thought that was just a legend."

"No it's true Raven! We're all going to go and it will be amazing!" Toboe said excitedly.

"Oh." I said skeptically and all grew quite. There was a bark in the distance but I paid no attention to it. We were close to the city so a dog bark was not uncommon, but the others stiffened. Tsume moved to me protectively and Kiba turned slightly. "It's just a dog. What are you scared?" I teased. "I thought you were all tough wolves, well except the runt."

"It's the hunter. He's been hunting us for a while now."

"Sorry to inform you Kiba, but hunters don't bark." I said, my voice lased with sarcasm and a smirk placed firmly on my face. He looked at me a slight smile on his face. "Unless it's a new trend," I pretended to examine my nails. "I looooove new trends."

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Tsume barked. "That was his dog, idiot." I rolled my eyes as he turned around sniffing the air. "He knows what are human masks look like. His dog knows our scent and he will kill us if he can. Let's go." he ran through the forest, the others quickly padding behind.

I stayed and looked around again. It was just a human; we could easily get rid of him. I heard another bark and looked up to see the hunter and his dog. He was an older man, he had grey hair, what wasn't hid by a black hat looked messy. He has strong cheekbones, dark eyes that had bags under them and looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple days. In his hands he held a rifle. The dog was a girl with light blue eyes. Her pelt was a thick black with a bushy tail. She wore a collar with spikes on them, a rope connecter her to the man. I growled at her then ran after the boys.

~Wolf's Rain~

The scent of flowers had become stronger the further we traveled. I guessed that's what a lunar flower smelled like because we were following it. Hours later we came to an open landscape. Everything looked burned, the ground was black, the air was cold. "This place is creepy." Toboe spoke softly and lowered his head with a look of slight fear.

"Cheza is close." Hige said confidently.

"Someone else is too; do you guys not hear that rumbling? Like an engine of something big." I said stiffly. "Wow, you guys are practically deaf. Its been there for the past half hour." They all tilted their heads as looks of realization hit them. I rolled my eyes. "Am I the only smart one here?"

"Darcia." Kiba whispered with venom. We started off again and soon we saw the source of the rumbling. As I suspected it was a flying ship that was maybe twenty to thirty feet high. It was a small ship, meant for transporting things. It was black, the front of the ship was long a narrow, it expanded from there. There was an opening in the middle so passengers could jump out quickly. The wings were rimmed with gold and had the engines attached to them. "There! She's in there!" Kiba yelled. I looked up but didn't see any girl.

The pack took off after the ship. We caught up with it and Kiba jumped high, trying to get in, he missed by inches. I figured I might as well help because there was no way they could rescue Cheza with out me. I'm obviously the brains of the bunch. I jumped after the ship and landed inside safely. I looked back at the others and smirked. Tsume looked a little panicked that I was alone. Kiba frowned, probably upset I got in on my first jump. Toboe looked amazed that I was still graceful, even jumping that far up. Hige had a look of concentration covering his face. I turned around and found six seats with storage places above them. It was all very simple. I padded up the hallway and into the cockpit. The ship was on autopilot and the only person in it was an unconscious girl.

She has short pink hair with bangs and the rest came to her chin. She had a gold necklace and matching bracelets. She wore a white suit with holes at the shoulders, chest, stomach, elbows, and knees. From what skin I could see, she was pale. She looked so peaceful and I was enraptured by her until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see a dark man with one eye covered. He wore a dark cape and was glaring at me. His long black hair was blowing softly in his face. "And who are you? I haven't seen you with Kiba." His eyes narrowed and I low growl came from me. "Oh? Are you feisty too?" he smirked and I lunged at him. I sunk teeth in to air and looked around in surprise. He appeared behind me and laughed.

The girl in the front made a soft noise and stirred. Darcia, well I assumed it was Darcia, paused and I leapt away before he could do anything. I heard more growls and found that Kiba and Tsume had made it on the ship. Kiba darted for the girl, presumably Cheza, but before he could get to her Darcia jumped in front and knocked him back. Kiba growled loudly and barred his teeth at him. Cheza stirred again and looked up. Her eyes I noticed were all red. She gasped to see the wolves and got up and ran to Kiba. Darcia caught her and held her to his chest. A knife to her neck, something flashed quickly behind his eye and I caught it. Kiba and Tsume stiffened and backed up slowly while growling. I on the other hand moved forward. Kiba barked at me to back down but I had seen Darcia's eyes, well eye. He was bluffing through his teeth. He needed her for something, he wouldn't kill her no matter what we did.

I rushed him and he threw Cheza to the side as she let out a yelp. I grabbed onto his arm and tore, he screamed in pain before going at me with the knife. Tsume jumped in time to catch the hand that held the knife. Kiba had gotten to Cheza and they were running to the exit. Tsume let go then backed up looking at me. I let go of the man and we both backed up and ran to where Cheza and Kiba were jumping out. I nodded for Tsume to jump first. He looked back, Darcia was still on the floor so he jumped. I looked down ready to jump when something grabbed my leg. I lashed out hitting him in the face, I almost got away but I felt something stab into my leg. I looked to see a smiling Darcia and a syringe sticking out of my leg. My lids got very heavy and my body dropped to the floor. He. . .drugged me. . .the bastard.

~Wolf's Rain~

Where's Raven? She should have jumped down by now. I saw the ship rise and something fell from the ship. It landed by me, it was a syringe. My eyes widened, no! Raven! He had her! Tsume ran at the ship but couldn't reach the height. She was gone. I looked at the others. They were all shocked too. "What do we do now?" voiced Toboe. "We can't just leave her. She helped save Cheza."

"We are going to find her." I said and narrowed my eyes.

"I think someone likes Raven." Whispered Hige, "He never acts like this with us."

"I heard that fatty." I said, was I falling for her? I couldn't be, I don't like anyone very much. He was joking right. There was no way I liked Raven. I was just worried. . .Right? I growled at them, "Come on we have to get her back idiots."


	4. Wolf of Paradise

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter! I've been super busy since school just started. I WILL DO BETTER! As you know if you read my last note I'm went through writers block last chapter. I'm so sorry! I know it was a horrible chapter, but do not fear my readers, I have a plan now! *shifty eyes* and it is a good plan. That you may hate me for in the end. XD Now then on to the story! Please PLEASE review, favorite or follow it motivates me!**

**I do not own Wolf's Rain or their characters. Most of the events in this story are not a part of the manga or the anime. I only claim rights to Raven and the plot.**

~Wolf's Rain~

I awoke in a cage surrounded by darkness, low beeping noises could be heard from somewhere to my left. "That's the wolf we will be looking after, Lord Darcia?" asked a feminine voice, lights flickered on temporarily blinding me. I closed my eyes quickly hoping the people didn't notice. I stayed still and controlled my breathing, maybe I could learn something if they thought I was asleep.

"Yes, she has been asleep for five days now." Came the deep voice of Darcia. Five days? No way! It feels like only seconds ago I was watching Tsume jump from the ship. Then. . .then a sharp pain, and a. . .needle in my leg. Yes that was it, that bastard had drugged me. For FIVE days! "She will wake soon though. That is when your work begins, she is important to me, if anything happens to her you will be punished."

"Why do you need her, I thought you just needed Cheza to get to Paradise, Master Darcia." Another female voice asked.

"She is not important to my quest, but to the wolves she is everything. And for that I will keep her Carly."

"How is she important Master? What purpose does she serve, she looks like a regular wolf to me." The first voice asked.

"What did you find in her bloodstream Erica?" so the first voice was Erica, and the second Carly. Those were unusual names, I wonder where they're from.

"Toxins that erase memory, and traces of an unknown substance." There was a pause, "The other Lords took her memory didn't they?"

"Yes they did, but for what reason I don't know. She is the wolf's only way of staying in Paradise."

"What do you mean? They have the Flower Maiden, what stops them from going there?" asked Carly.

"Have you read The Book of the Moon? It explains a lot about the wolves and Paradise, not to mention a certain legend about this wolf. I would go into details but it seems Raven has woken up. Take good care of her you two." I heard shuffling and then all was quite. I opened my eyes again and waited for them to adjust to the light. I saw two girls in the bright light, I didn't know which was which but they were both similar, possibly sisters. As my vision cleared I saw them more clearly, they both had brown hair but one was a honey brown and one was a shiny brown.

"Why was he worried about her waking up and hearing us? She's an animal, she can't understand us can she?" said the one with the shinier brown hair, who was Carly.

Erica knelt near the cage and I growled softly. "Were you paying attention to what he was saying when he gave us this responsibility?" She raised an eyebrow at Carly and smiled. Erica had long wavy hair that came to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a stormy gray framed by long lashes and light makeup. She was skinny and wore a simple back shirt and white jeans with a golden loop belt. Around her neck was a golden chain with a key hanging from it.

"Well not exactly, I was daydreaming. You know I can't focus for long, plus I figured you'd tell me anything I missed." Carly smiled. She had slightly longer hair that went to the middle of her back, it was wavy like Erica's. She had chocolate brown eyes, and tanned skin. She was the same size as Erica but wore black pants with a sleeveless white shirt and a matching necklace. "Plus how important could it be?"

Erica sighed, "She understands us perfectly, as a wolf she can disguise herself as a human to blend into our world." She looked directly into my eyes, "She can talk to us if she wants."

"So she's like a magic animal." Carly said her voice dripping with sarcasm as she looked at me in disbelief. I turned my back to them but pricked my ears up to listen.

Erica laughed lightly, "Well maybe, according to Lord Darcia she heals faster then normal and is faster, stronger, and has more stamina. What's your name wolfie?" I flicked my tail in annoyance, why would I talk to her. She was one of the people keeping me locked up here. "Oh come on, I'll let you out of the cage if you talk to us." I'm not that stupid I knew she wouldn't let me out.

"She's not going to talk sis. I obviously wasn't the only one daydreaming." I heard the sound of someone sitting and looked over to see Carly in a plush couch. I looked around the room for the fist time, the walls were all white. My cage was in the corner and along the wall opposite of me was furniture. It had the essentials of living, two beds, a table, sofas, and a small kitchen. I'm guessing these sisters were my new roommates. A small panel with buttons was beside the door.

"She can talk Carly, I was listening. I know she can, if you do I promise to let you out." She sounded sincere, and strangely honest. I looked into her eyes searching for a lie in her stormy eyes, but I found none. I sat down and she sat on her knees directly in front of me. "I'm sorry he's doing this to you." She whispered.

I flashed my human form and watched with amusement when she yelped and fell back. Behind her I saw Carly jump in surprise. "You saw that right?" Erica nodded slightly.

I put up my disguise and looked at them, their jaws agape and their eyes wide. "Carful you might swallow a fly." I said in a dull voice. Erica's mouth snapped shut but Carly freaked out and grabbed a pistol.

"What the hell is she? How the hell is she doing this?" she yelled and swung the gun to point at me. Erica jumped up and blocked Carly's sight of me. I yawned and examined my nails with a smirk on my face as the Erica put the gun away.

"I talked, can I get out now?" Erica slowly nodded and moved to the panel by the door. I heard beeping sounds and down the center of the room large bars came out of the floor and wall to separate us. My cage slowly opened and I crawled out. "Thank you."

"W-what's your name?" asked Carly.

I growled at her then laughed quietly when she jumped back. "I'm Raven. Don't mess with me, it might end up with you dead." A smile twitched on my face as fear flashed in her eyes. Erica snickered quietly at Carly.

"Should we go get someone else for this job? She sounds serious."

"She was joking, plus she can't get to us from in there."

"Why does Darcia want me?" I asked.

"He thinks you're the wolf from a legend, but I don't think we're supposed to tell you about it." Erica answered in a soft voice. "But I can tell you that you should get rest."

"I just slept five days, I don't think I need any more sleep."

"You're still weak and need to get stronger, plus the drug Darcia used can effect your immune system. You should rest anyway, plus it's really late."

I sighed in protest but dissolved my human mask and circled myself a few times. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

~Wolf's Rain~

I opened my eyes to see nothing around me but white. It was like a never ending white abyss. It seemed as if I was suspended over nothing, floating in the white. "Hello wolf of Paradise." A raspy voice said behind me. I turned to see an old Native woman. She wore a deer skin dress with beads sewn into it. Wrinkles lined her face I guessed she was around seventy. Her skin was a chocolate color with matching eyes, her white hair in a ponytail.

"W-what did you call me?"

"The Wolf of Paradise, they key to ending the wolves journey, for them to finally stay in Paradise, for them to belong."

"What do you mean? Where am I?"

"You don't know?"

"I don't remember anything from my childhood, the first thing I remember was waking up in a forest and walking around confused until I found a town." The old woman's eyes clouded with confusion. "I've been having dreams though, I think those might be memories."

She sighed "I know that you lost your memory child, I thought you would at least remember the legend, now come here Raven."

I stood still, "I don't know you or where I am. Why would I listen to you?"

"I am the Keeper of Legends. You may call me Isa. I know your destiny, and your past, that is why you should listen to me."

"My past?"

"Yes child. Would you like to know about it?" I nodded rapidly. "Very well dear, you were born in to a small pack, a pack that was told one day they would have a special pup. A pup of pure black with a white star on her coat. You are that pup Raven, as to the legend that revolves around you we'll get to that later. Tsume was in your pack, you two were betrothed as pups-"

"What! Tsume and me were supposed to be together? Then why would he act like he didn't know me? And I've only really known him for a couple days!" The dreams I had, with the boy wolf. . .that was Tsume. I searched my memories and found Tsume's name in the dreams. It came easily to me now, as if I had always known the name, as if when I woke up I always remembered it. My jaw feel agape, the last one I had, with the human's, was that was real.

"It seems he doesn't have his memory, now where was I?" she continued talking, telling me about my pack, about the wolves in it, about different things that had happened to me. As she said them I remembered them too. As if she was unlocking my mind and everything was flooding back. After a while she paused her eyes turning sad, "Until one day when the Lords came, they took your family for experiments, you were injured that's were you got that scar on your side," I looked at the long ugly gash almost covered by fur but still evident. "They thought you would die so they gave you a drug to erase memory. They gave Tsume it also but his worked differently for some reason. His erased you, and that day from his memory. The rest of the story you know."

So all those dreams I had were memories. That only left one thing. "Isa what is the legend?"

Isa smiled softly, "Now this is paraphrased a little because the original is so long." A frown appeared on her face when she said, "Paradise will be opened by the Flower Maiden and her wolves. But the wolves shall never stay in Paradise for long. They can never belong in their home, they are destined to return to Earth every time only to search for it again. This process will repeat itself forever. The wolves drawing closer to madness every time they return to Earth."

"You mean we can never be happy. Never go. . .home"

"I'm not finished yet dear, but until the next part comes true you are correct." Her face turned grave, "Only the Wolf of Paradise can return the wolves to their homes. The sacrifice of her blood will open Paradise forever, for her blood alone is infused with a part of Paradise. To save her kin, she must die." She looked at me seriously. "The Wolf of Paradise shall be born unto a small pack in the woods, she shall be pure black. . .with a star on her pelt." I looked at my left shoulder to the white star that I've had since I can remember. "Goodbye Wolf of Paradise." I looked up to ask her questions but she was gone and the white was slowly fading. "Pure black with a star" echoed though my brain as everything went dark.


	5. In the Night

**Hey guys, this chapter is basically just a time filler. Because we all know Raven can't be trapped for only one week. That would be too easy for our wolf friend. But don't just skip this chapter! It also contains more info on Raven and what the pack is up to. Oh and sorry, Cheza is a little OOC in my story. Not a lot but enough to where you notice it. **

**I do not own Wolf's Rain or their Characters. Most of the events in this story will not happen in the manga or anime. I only claim rights to Raven and the plot.**

~Wolf's Rain~

Everyday was the same old routine, it was all very bland in my prison. I almost always woke up to the sound of my two roommates, when they noticed I was up they would give me something to eat. It was always cold hard meat. The animal was never fresh but instead flavorless, the red blood long past gone.

My sense of time deteriorated over the days or weeks. I wasn't quite sure. How long had it been since I woke to Darcia's voice? How long had it been since I learned I had to die? How many days had "my" pack been looking for me? Were they even looking for me? It's not like any of them actually cared. Although apparently Tsume was suppose to, but the only thing I saw from him was a cold hatred without a direction. I resigned myself to living like this for the rest of my life.

I had lots of time to think about what Isa said, and about what I should do. Why should I give up my life for people I didn't know, for people that wouldn't even care. I had Paradise in my blood I could be happy. Theoretically I could visit Paradise in my dreams couldn't I? I never wanted a pack, I didn't need anyone. But some how all the wolves needed me.

It was my destiny, my responsibility, my burden to hold. I knew that even though I talked tough I would go though with it. But before I could I needed to talk to Isa again, I needed to know when, how, and where. Every night I dreamt of memories and of the past, but never of the white abyss and Isa. No matter how much I called for her, she never came back. I felt abandoned and lost, she was the one that told me my destiny and now she wasn't going to help me. Some help she was.

After what I assumed was weeks I gave up on trying to call Isa and turned to my care-takers, deciding it was time to acknowledge them. Switching to human form I looked to Erica. "How many days have I been here?" I looked to my tattered jeans and dirty undershirt, and then added, "And can I get some new clothes?"

She turned to me and smiled, "Of course, it's been about a month since you woke up. What kind of clothes do you want?"

"Just some jeans and a shirt. I don't really care."

"Are you planning on staying in this appearance more often?" she smiled kindly at me.

I thought about her question for a minute. I guess I could, it might make things more interesting. "I guess, it wouldn't hurt but I prefer my real skin." Carly looked over and smiled with a glint in her eyes then squealed.

"I know exactly what to get you! By the way, what happens to your clothes when you show your true form and how do they come back?"

I pondered her question, I never really thought about it before. They always just disappeared and reappeared when ever I changed. "I. . .well um it's complicated. I'm always a wolf but I can project myself to look like this. I mean I can't change how I look, think of my human form as a mask covering a wolf. Very few people can see through our mask to the being with in."

"How did that answer my clothes question?" she smiled.

"Oh, well I don't really know what happens to the clothes, they just disappear and reappear whenever."

"Interesting." Carly stroked her chin mimicking and old man, and then laughed.

~Wolf's Rain~

"We have to go this way Kiba." Cheza said softly looking to the left where giant storm clouds awaited.

"Why? That doesn't look like a good place to go. Plus Darcia's ship was traveling in this direction." He lifted his nose ahead of them.

"But the black one is that way." She insisted.

"How would you know?" Tsume huffed. "I don't see you sniffing the air."

In response Hige sniffed all directions and nodded to the storm. "Its very faint but I think Cheza might be right."

"It's been a month now! There is no way you could smell her. The storm must be messing with your nose, fatty." Tsume barked.

"Don't be mean to Hige just because you feel love sick." the new member of the pack Blue, a half dog half wolf, huffed at Tsume.

Tsume growled, "What's that suppose to mean. I don't even want to be here, I'm only following you guys because I have nothing better to do."

Blue rolled her eyes and whispered to Hige, "He's just denying his feelings for her the jerk."

Toboe pause and looked at Tsume hesitantly. "I think we should listen to Cheza, she hasn't been wrong yet. Plus she might have escaped and be looking for us so maybe the scent is her walking around."

"Fine whatever lets follow a flower to find a wolf long gone. It's not like I care what we do." He hardened his heart and steeled his face. _"She's probably dead anyway, we're doing this for nothing. So why waste the time looking for Raven. Just because she looks beautiful as she runs, and she acts tough and makes my heart pound doesn't mean anything. Right?" _he thought to himself and growled at his foolishness. _"None of it matters anyway. Nothing will ever matter again. . .I've learned my lesson ever since my parents and pack abandoned me lost, hurt, and confused."_

"Ok lets go." Kiba took off towards the angry clouds.

~Wolf's Rain~

I awoke to the sound of thunder and looked around my room wildly. The two girls were sleeping peacefully though the storm. I sat up and called out for them but they didn't even move. I barked loudly but nothing happened. I went up to the bars that separated us and pressed my cheek to one. But my cheek didn't stay pressed onto the cold metal but instead passed through it. Surprised I jerked back and gasped then spun around to see my body lying where I usually slept. Startled I realized I was dreaming.

A voice spoke softly from the hallway, "Come Wolf of Paradise." a kind, feminine voice beckoned me. Slowly I pushed through the bars and out of the door. The hallway was bare and dull, lit only by a few lanterns. The sweet voice called to me again. "This way, my dear." It came from my left and I lowered to a crouch and crept forward, my senses on high alert. I traveled down the hallway until I came to two giant doors. "Go in Wolf of Paradise, come in and see me."

I entered the doors and found a room full of wires and equipment. In the center of the room a woman lay with many tubes connecting her body to life supports. She had long green hair that covered her whole body and she seemed to be unconscious. Ignoring the woman I looked around for the voice. "You have found me, my dear."

"Who ever you are come out. Don't hide behind a girl in a coma; it's a stupid thing to do."

"I am the woman in a coma, but not an ordinary coma, my mind is trapped in Paradise while my body is stuck here. Because you have Paradise flowing in your blood you alone can communicate with me within this realm."

"Why are you here? What does Darcia want with us?"

I felt her smile rather then saw her smile. It was quite a weird sensation, because her body couldn't move she couldn't actually move, but somehow I knew she was. Like I saw her in my minds eye and knew what she was doing. "I am Darcia's love, he is trying to find away to connect my mind and body again, or to go to Paradise himself. He doesn't specifically need you, well that is unless he finds out you can talk to me." She paused and I felt her bring a hand to her chin in a thoughtful way. "Actually you might be the key for him to save me."

"How can I save you? I'm stuck in your boyfriend's prison."

"You are the Wolf of Paradise. In reality you are the connection to Paradise. My connection is gone from one to the other so I cannot return from Paradise. You might be the key to fixing my connection so I can return."

"I. . .I don't know how." She sighed and looked to the sky.

"That is all right dear, I don't believe it is my destiny to return. Darcia will have to go on with out me. I hope he realizes that the way he is going about doing it is wrong." She smiled distantly. "He has become obsessed with finding away to get to Paradise, and harming the wolves in his way. But I understand, I would do the exact same for my love." A noise came from behind me and I turned around. Darcia had walked into the room but his eyes went through me and to the woman on the machine. "Go back to sleep Wolf of Paradise, perhaps we may talk again." I turned around and saw Darcia holding the strange woman's hand and whispering to her.

Once in my room I was unsure how to go back into my own body. I looked at Carly and Erica then back to my physical body. The air to my left began to shimmer and suddenly Isa appeared. "How are you?" she smiled which caused her wrinkles to deepen around her eyes. "I hope you are well because you will be escaping soon young one. Your handsome wolves are coming for you soon. Perhaps in a week's time they will be here."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. They were actually coming for me?

"You heard me little wolf. The Flower Maiden is leading them to you. For she knows that the two of you are linked." She smiled sweetly then became serious. "You know what you have to do, do you accept your fate or will you refuse it and destroy the wolves of Earth in the process?"

"I. . .I accept Isa, I know I have to become a sacrifice but, where, when, and how?" And so she told me of my future, and I listened with open ears accepting the facts, and knowing I couldn't change them.

She told me one last thing before she left, "Follow your heart dear but know that everything of yours must come to an end." a tear drop fell from her cheek and she disappeared, leaving me with thoughts of the sunset and my blood covering the Earth.


	6. Remember

**Hello! I totally forgot Blue in the last chapter so I went back and added her. It's not a major change so you don't have to go back and reread just know that she is in it! Oh and I changed the last 2 paragraphs so if you want to go read those be my guest! XD**

**So I want to dedicate this Chapter to my faithful reviewers. Thanks HiddenWolfx for reviewing every chapter! KingdomKat you are my random best friend XD thanks. Thanks N0601859 for the reviews and the encouragement, and the three anonymous people thank you also. And the biggest thank you is to Miskey67 who has been my faithful helper and advice giver on everything. You are amazing Miskey, I can't thank you enough for all your ideas and support!**

~Wolf's Rain~

Lightning flashed and thunder roared, rain poured on to the backs of the wolves. The darkness surrounding them was as thick as their fur, blinding even to their eyes. "Tsume! Kiba!?" someone called out from the darkness, "Anyone?"

"Over here Toboe! We found some shelter! Follow my voice!" yelled a drenched Hige. The runt struggled towards the voice of his friend and suddenly the rain ceased to hit him. "Toboe? Is that you?"

"Yeah, who else is here? Where are we?'"

"I think it's a rock formation." came Kiba's voice, "I can't really see but I think we're all here."

"This One is here." Cheza called out, her soft voice was barely audible, "Is Blue and Tsume here also?" a small figure stumbled into the make shift shelter. The wolf panted and collapsed, the smell of Blue found its way to the pack.

"Blue!" Hige rushed forward. "Are you okay?" he barely saw her nod in the dark, her thin frame soaked and shivering.

"Is Tsume with you?" asked a worried Cheza.

"No, is he not here?" a pause came with no answer.

"No…He's not." The pack turned to the entrance, the storm raging on angrily.

~Wolf's Rain~

Tsume battled through the storm for what seemed like hours. He stumbled forward hoping he wasn't walking in circles and that the others were somewhere ahead or behind him. The thunder was ringing in his ears so loud it was all he heard. With the rain and darkness blinding him the scarred wolf could only push forward.

Very slowly the rain began to calm down and eventually became a light drizzle. Exhausted Tsume fell to the ground panting and closed his eyes. But instead of darkness hiding behind his lids the image of her was waiting there. He heard her voice tell him to get up, to keep going, that he was almost there. He shook his head trying to get her voice out of his head. He was so tired he could almost smell her tangy scent of grass and honey. As she flooded his mind he could no longer stay awake, his mind wandered into the realm of dreams.

~Wolf's Rin~

~Tsume's dream~

I stared into the woods I knew so well, they were the woods of my childhood, the woods I was abandoned in. The memory started out as it always did, I was standing in a clearing and itching to hunt. My mother, a grey wolf with black flecks in her pelt and amber eyes, padded up to me with a smile. A smile I now knew must be fake because she left me there that day. The memory changed and shifted into something I didn't remember. "Why don't you go talk to her?" my mother pointed her nose to a black she-wolf beside a tree.

Unable to change the course of the memory I nodded happily and realized the she wolf was my best friend. A part of my mind seemed to click and unlocked, the memory changed in my head. I was no longer the only pup in the pack I remembered a girl, a best friend. . .a. . . love. Her name flowed into my head like honey, sweet and gentle. "Hey Raven! You want to go hunt with me?" I walked to her and brushed my body against hers and was compelled to lick her cheek. This is how it's supposed to be, we're suppose to be together, I know it.

"Sure, can we hunt something small," a light pink dusted her cheeks, "Like a small deer?"

The memory was taking a whole new shape then what I remembered. The memory skipped ahead flashing images of her turning away after I forced her. The smell of humans filled my nostrils and I followed the trail, hoping Raven would be safe. The images came to a stop and I found myself watching three humans. They were laughing and I found them harmless until I heard one say, "Make sure you give those wolves the drug once they're in the cages." My blood ran cold and my body went rigid. Growling I stepped out of the bushes and snarled at them.

The humans spun around to see me and stared at me curiously. Before they could react I lunged at one and sunk my razor teeth into his arm hearing his bones crunch as he let out and pain filled scream. Another drew his weapon and lashed out at me but I quickly dodged under his legs and tore my claws through his calf. I faced the two men and barked loudly hoping they would just leave.

The one with the torn calf limped back to a vehicle and took out a long knife as he glared at me. His eyes held an uncontained anger, my own golden eyes flashing rage back at him. The man with the hurt arm smiled at the other man and I pricked my ears up growling. A great weight fell on my back and I was forced to the ground. Twisting so I looked upwards I saw the third man. Lashing out with my teeth I aimed for the exposed flesh of his neck, laughing inwardly at the human's stupidity.

Before I could snap my jaws shut something was shoved into my mouth causing me to choke. The man above me held a metal pipe that he had shoved into my jaws to save his neck. My claws extended to tear into his soft flesh when the two other men grabbed them as well. A sharp pain sliced into my chest and I felt a warm liquid seep through my fur. The smell of blood filled the air and I yelped in horror when I smelled my own blood. Pain flooded my senses it was all too much my vision blurred immensely as I fought to stay conscious.

The sound of an elderly woman whispered through my ears, "Remember."

~Wolf's Rain~

Tsume opened his eyes with a gasp and shook his head attempting to clear his mind from the lingering images. He could still feel small amounts of pain radiating from the crossed scars on his chest. Groaning the grey wolf stood and looked around the place he had collapsed at.

In front of Tsume stood a large dark castle, evil seemed to radiate off of it. A giant spire reached to the sky and a bolt of lightning hit the top flashing the shadow of it on to Tsume's muscled frame. The outer part of the castle looked broken but menacing, water surrounded the outside of the dark castle. A walkway led to the only way in, the tall dark doors in the front loomed in front of him. "Darcia." The low growl was barely audible as he ran into the castle.

~Wolf's Rain~

For the past week I felt my energy draining slowly, I always felt weak and tired. Just getting up in the morning was hard and I was always woken by the girls who were worried I was getting sick. I also noticed that my normally muscled frame was becoming thinner. My new clothes hung over my body loosely.

The clothes consisted of a light blue undershirt with a cute little leather jacket over it and jeans. The leather jacket was long sleeved but it came about five inches above my waist exposing my hips. I was given a hair tie to pin back my growing black hair that always fell in my face. Carly gave me a pair of black leather boots that came up to my knee.

The door to my room opened and Darcia walked in scanning the room until his crazed eyes landed on me. "You!" he yelled with venom, "She's gone! It's all your fault! You ruined everything!"

I slowly backed into the corner growling, my roommates sat silently on the couch. Carly's eyes seemed fearful and Erica's were distant. "I don't know what you're talking about." My voice came out as a scratchy whisper.

"You ruined it! I was going to have my precious Hamona back! Cheza was the key and you made me lose her!" he stalked to the bars and shook them violently. A door opened and he walked into the cage and cornered me. I growled in response but was too weak to run anywhere, I saw the punch fly through the air but was powerless to stop it. Darcia's solid fist hit me across the face and darkness overwhelmed my vision.

~Wolf's Rain~

Darcia carried the limp wolf to the room his love was in, her body no longer needing the life supports or oxygen. He tossed the girl aside as soon as he entered the room. She would she would pay soon enough, the grey one was already here, which means the rest weren't to far behind him. Darcia tapped away on the monitor and a visual of the grey wolf in his home appeared on the screen. He was running around with his nose in the air sniffing franticly.

Behind him the wolf stirred but didn't get up. She was weak after the weeks of eating his drugged food. Darcia's eyes went cold as he stared at the source of his problems. He hoped the drug hurt her, he hoped that she would become so weak she would never move again, like his beautiful Hamona.

"Lord Darcia!" a servant ran into the room, "We have to get out of here quickly. Another Lord has sent his troops to destroy the castle and take the Wolf of Paradise or Cheza."

Darcia slammed his fist on the monitor and growled turning around, "They are all going to pay!" the door behind him burst open and a grey wolf darted in jumping upward and sinking his teeth into the servant's neck. The servant didn't even have time to scream before he fell to the ground lifeless.

The black wolf's eyes snapped open and whispered weakly, "Tsume, you. . . came."

Tsume, seeing her on the ground hurt and weak, growled and locked his gaze with Darcia's. Raven stood up weakly and started walking to the other wolf just as Darcia stepped forward. Tsume became rigid and dashed for Darcia, his claws grazing his cheek leaving three bleeding gashes.

The two men began to circle each other, their faces both contorted with rage. Raven stumbled to the door and looked back to watch the men. Just as she reached the door an explosion shook the castle and she fell again, a giant bolder crashed down from the ceiling separating the two males.

"Tsume, help. We have to get out." She panted, leaning on the wall heavily.

With one last glance at where Darcia would be Tsume turned around and ran to Raven, "Lean on me, it'll be faster that way." Raven pushed off the wall and moved to Tsume's shoulder. "Okay how fast can you walk? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine just weak, I'll walk as fast as I can." The she-wolf winced as she stepped forward. They made painstakingly slow progress to the hallway.

"Screw it!" Tsume growled as he lifted her on to his back and started running, a light blush dusting both of their cheeks. Tsume jumped and dodged rock after rock weaving the way to an exit and away from the hell Raven had been stuck in.

~Wolf's Rain~

~Back with the Pack's POV~

"Kiba! The castle is collapsing!" Toboe cried out in horror as they watched the dark place crumble.

"Guys, aren't Raven and Tsume in there?" the pack casted worried glances at each other knowing by the scent they were.

"They will be fine, we will see them again." Cheza spoke confidently.

When the rumbling of the castle stopped and the rubble was still the wolves ran through the broken debris. Each wolf was searching for a glimpse of black or grey fur among the masses of rock and turmoil. The names of the lost wolves cut through the still air like claws through flesh. But no matter how long they searched nothing was found, eventually even Toboe gave up his search and found the others.

"It's no use, I can't find them." The runt sniffed and wiped at his face. Everyone's head hung in disappointment and all but one grieved in their own way.

"Why are you sad? What is wrong? This One does not understand." the Flower Maiden spoke up with a confused expression framing her face.

"Cheza, they're. . . gone. They won't be coming back." Kiba answered slowly.

Cheza tilted her head, "They are not gone. We have to go find them, This One knows the way follow This One." Cheza began to walk away from the rubble swaying happily and smiling.

Hige looked up and shrugged, "She hasn't been wrong yet, maybe they made it out."

Toboe smiled widely and ran after Cheza, his eyes sparkling as he let out a gleeful howl. Blue laughed lightly and started after the two with Hige and Kiba following behind, a smile placed firmly on their faces.


End file.
